The Past Comes Back To Haunt
by sevs-damned
Summary: DISCLAIMER: i do not own anything in JKR's universe, i merely play with her characters. Can Harry keep the respect of the person he wants to be with?


An Unexpected Letter

Harry had left Hogwarts when he finished his N.E.W.T's in his seventh year. He didn't really know what he was going to do with his life when he left, but he decided to go and live in the muggle world. After all he had done his duties as the boy who lived and killed Lord Voldemort at the end of his sixth year, when he was just sixteen.

It was a close call when he killed the Dark Lord, he nearly got killed in the battle field too, but luckily after a good few weeks recovering in the hospital wing he was able to continue with his schooling. Unfortunately Ron and Hermione were not so lucky. Ron tried saving Hermione by jumping in front of her when one of the death eaters threw the killing curse at her. Both got hit, Ron died straight away but Hermione (who didn't get the full blow of the killing curse) was in a coma for a week before she passed away during the night.

XXX

So here Harry was in the muggle world, making a living the only way he knew how. It paid well so Harry never had to worry about bills that came along. He went out quite often too, drinking much more than he really needed to. He knew some people who he hung round with but he didn't really class them as friends. Harry didn't want to get that close to people again because he was scared of getting hurt the same way he did when Ron and Hermione died.

"Hey Harry, where's the beers in this place?" It was Randy, one of the guys Harry knew from work.

"In the fridge, where any normal person keeps them." Harry yelled back. 'My head is killing, how can he drink more after what he drank last night?' Harry thought, rubbing his head.

"Cheers mate."

Harry walked from his bedroom in his flat to the kitchen where Randy was sat at the dining table having a beer and reading the newspaper.

Randy looked up at Harry. "Hate to tell you this but you look like shit." Randy told Harry, before looking back down at the paper.

"Gee thanks, I didn't let you stay here last night for you to tell me how bad I look in the morning. I have a mirror I could look in to tell myself I look like shite, but who needs a mirror when you feel this bad?" Harry grumbled.

Randy looked back up at Harry "Bad night eh?" Randy asked.

"No great night, terrible morning." Harry replied.

"Well sorry mate, no cures for hangovers, just plenty of rest, something to line your stomach and not too much light." Randy said sympathetically.

"Yeah great." Harry mumbled. 'If I was still at Hogwarts there would be a nice hangover potion for me to take to cure this thumping headache, and terrible sick feeling.

Then Harry legged it to the bathroom, not even having time to close the door, he leaned over the toilet and threw up.

Randy walked to the bathroom and held Harry's long black hair back out the way so he didn't get it covered in sick. "Feeling better?" Randy asked after Harry had been throwing up for ten minutes.

"Well short of my guts, I don't think there's anything left to come up" Harry replied sitting back on his heels. "Nope I was wrong" Harry leaned forward really quickly and puked again into the toilet. After another half an hour of Harry just urging and nothing coming up, Harry finally decided he could leave the bathroom.

Randy walked Harry into the living room and told Harry to lie down on the sofa. "I'll get you some water." Randy said.

By the time Randy had got Harry a glass of water from the kitchen and returned, Harry had fallen asleep. Randy placed the glass of water on the table near the sofa for when Harry woke up, and walked into the kitchen to let Harry sleep it off.

XXX

Harry finally walked into the kitchen again five hours later at 1pm looking a lot better. "Hungry?" Randy asked.

"Actually I'm starving." Harry said with a smile. "Thanks for earlier."

Randy looked at Harry and smiled back "No problem, now lets get you something to eat." Randy said heading for the fridge.

Randy cooked them sausage, eggs, bacon, beans and toast. He didn't think Harry would be able to eat much after this morning but he was wrong. "I've never known anyone to recover as quickly as that after a hangover as bad as you had. I can't believe you ate all that." Randy said in disbelief.

"I told you I was starving" Harry grinned.

"Oh almost forgot, this came for you." Randy said holding out a letter to Harry "If I hadn't have known better I could have sworn an owl posted it through the door, but I guess it's the booze in my system."

'It couldn't be surely' Harry thought to himself. He opened the letter and sure enough it was from is old headmaster Dumbledore.

Dear Harry Potter,

I hope you are well dear boy. I am writing to ask you if you would consider taking the place of the DADA professor? As yet again the professor who was working here has suddenly had to leave.

I thought you might like the position. You would also be the obvious choice as you are the most experienced and powerful (I might add) wizard I know.

Hope to hear from you with your decision soon,

Albus Dumbledore.

"Anything interesting?" Randy asked.

"Um….yeah, I think I may be leaving my job to take a job I've been offered in London in the UK. This is a bit of a shock though."

"Well congratulations Harry!" Randy said getting up to give Harry a hug. "I can't believe you applied for a job in the UK when we are in America though."

"Um….yeah, didn't expect to get it." Harry lied not wanting to get into the whole magic thing.

"When are you leaving?"

"Well I have to accept the position, and then I guess as soon as I can get there, they obviously need someone right away." Harry answered.

XXX

Harry wrote his letter of acceptance to Dumbledore after Randy left to go home that evening and sent his owl off with the letter to deliver it. He also phoned his employer to say he quit.

Harry spent the next few days getting all his affairs in order, and finally left to return to Hogwarts.

TBC


End file.
